


Spike Appreciation Day: A Valentine's Special

by NerdHQ_084



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Also throne interfacing, Breaky loves it, Cuz optimus is a horny squishy goober, KO is a tease, M/M, Smutttttt and fluffins, Valentine's Special!, thrones are hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdHQ_084/pseuds/NerdHQ_084
Summary: What happens when Cybertronians learn about valentine's day? All the spikes come out, is what :)





	Spike Appreciation Day: A Valentine's Special

**Author's Note:**

> Ah Nerdlings,
> 
> Valentine's is here again, but some refer to it as Singles Awareness Day, which forms the acronym S.A.D...... but you know what S.A.D. really stands for? Spike Appreciation Day. So here's a trash dump to celebrate all our favorite, spike-filled robot ships. Don't get too excited now ;D
> 
> -Ghost

It was just another day at base, for the Autobots at least. Most of the crew was out scouting and Optimus was helping Ratchet with the Synth-En formula. The children, however, were very excited about today. Apparently it was ‘Valentine’s Day’, and Optimus was intrigued by their energy.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what is so important about today that has you three this energetic?” Miko bounced over to him.

“It’s Valentine’s! You know, the day of love, and lots of chocolate?” Optimus looked at her quizzically.

“Er, what she means is it’s a day when people celebrate those they love and show their appreciation of them by giving them flowers, chocolate, jewelry, that stuff. But, not everyone has a significant other so some call it Singles Awareness Day, when everyone who is single really stands out. I think it’s a terrible holiday…” Jack shrugged. Miko glared at him.

“You just don’t like it ‘cuz you haven’t had the guts to ask that girl out! If you did, you wouldn’t be all mopey.”

“So…it is a holiday for important relationships?”

“Not just _any_ important relationships. _Romantic_ ones!” Miko then skipped off as Bulkhead returned with the others to take everyone home. Jack sighed, following with Raf. The base was much quieter once they were all gone, and even Ratchet disappeared to do something. Optimus looked around the empty base and began thinking about the human holiday and its implications. It was not a bad custom, showing appreciation for those you love. But he had only ever truly loved twice in his eons, both of which were kept quiet.

Megatron. Or Megatronus, as he was known at the time. He had been so inspiring to him, and a great mentor and friend. But he became an even better berthmate. To this day, Optimus still wondered how they were never caught, though he suspected that many had figured out just how close the two of them were. No one said anything of course, but subtlety had never been a strong suit of the former gladiator. And some of their escapades were…daring, to say the least. Occasionally bordering on exhibitionist in nature. Primus knew how many times Optimus had put on quite a show for his partner.

And Megatron had left nothing to be desired either, between his formidable spike and domineering nature. Not to mention the occasions when he let Optimus lead. Oh, how he would beg when the gladiator teased him and neglected him, building him up only to leave, coming back sometimes joors later to finish the job. It had been maddeningly wonderful, the torturous waiting making the subsequent fragging even more satisfying. And no part of him would go untouched, Megatron abusing his port, valve, spike, intake…and even finding sensitive plating to torment.

Optimus loved it. And now he missed it. He also knew Megatron missed it, at least somewhat. His actions on the Nemesis while Optimus’ memory was lost were evidence of that. He had practically taken them back to their old days together. Oh how he…

“Optimus? Optimus, are you alright?” Ratchet had come back and was now looking at the Prime with concern. The red and blue mech flushed hard, embarrassed about being caught thinking such thoughts, about Megatron no less. “Really now, I’ve never seen you this embarrassed. What in Kaon were you thinking about?” The Prime shifted uncomfortably.

“It’s nothing, old friend…”

“Nothing, hmm? I know you too well for that. It was Megatron wasn’t it? The humans got you thinking about him?” Optimus vented, looking down like a scolded sparkling. Ratchet shook his helm, smirking. “And I suppose they weren’t anything innocent either. You two had quite the reputation back then. What do you plan to do, now that you have undoubtedly excited yourself??”

“…I…haven’t decided…” He contemplated the doctor before him. Ratchet was his closest friend, though what no one knew was that they too had formed a much deeper bond. And suddenly a thought struck him. “Ratchet, if the human custom is to celebrate those we love…perhaps we should do our own celebrating, while the rest are gone.” The medic’s optics went wide.

“W-what??...N-now? But what if they come back?!”

“Then they come back. Would it be such a terrible thing if they found out?”

“Well, erm…y-yes, I suppo-” Optimus silenced him with a deep kiss, melting the doctor’s worries away as he always did. “Well…maybe it wouldn’t be _too_ awful…” The Prime smiled at him, leading him to his recharge chambers where he promptly had the red bot in berth. Needless to say, the others didn’t get much rest that night.

\----------------

The day had been an absolute waste for Megatron. Their energon had been intercepted, the ship was damaged, and all progress on the new space bridge had been halted. It was pathetic! Now the con Lord sat brooding on his throne, glaring at the wall and cursing everyone on his crew. Of course, just when things couldn’t get worse, Starscream came in, much shinier than he had been earlier.

“My Lord, may I have a word?”

“Leave, Starscream. I have no patience for you.”

“Oh, but Master, I have most interesting news! I am sure it will improve your mood.”

“Ha! The only thing that could improve my mood is the completion of the space bridge! Your foolish trifles will most certainly worsen things.” The Seeker was not deterred, however, instead sauntering up to the enthroned gladiator, leaning in close.

“My dearest Master, I have heard word of a rather intriguing human tradition. It seems that on this day they celebrate those they are romantically involved with, some more extravagantly than others. And what better way to improve a sour mood than with a celebration, hm?” Starscream was now straddling the larger mech, practically sitting on him. “Won’t you celebrate with me?” Megatron just stared at him, expressionless as he considered the idea. His SIC certainly was crafty, and the con couldn’t deny how appealing he looked, likely on purpose to entice him. So, he grabbed that shiny silver aft and pulled Scream into him.

“I would not call this a celebration, Starscream, but I’ll admit you’ve had far worse ideas.” The SIC smirked briefly before he found his valve unexpectedly mounted on his master’s monstrous spike.

“Ahhhagh! M-Master!” Megatron kissed him roughly, biting at his lower lip until he drew energon and Starscream was venting desperately. All the while the Seeker was grinding down on his spike, drawing sweet groans from his Master as they each fought for domination. Megatron would win, of course, but there was a certain thrill to their power struggle. When the gladiator tired of their current game, he repositioned the smaller mech on his knees, helm touching the back of the throne. The rough aft fragging from behind had him moaning uncontrollably. His Master was right, it was hardly a celebration, by most standards, but for them, it worked. And there was something utterly exciting about being fragged _into_ the throne. Scream couldn’t get enough. Nor could Megatron, it seemed, as their escapade went on for joors, through all positions until both overloaded violently. Venting hard, Megatron chuckled, looking down at his mess of a SIC.

“Oh, Starscream, you never cease to amaze me. Your foolishness will be your downfall, certainly, but today it seems to have worked in your favor. Perhaps not _all_ human traditions are pointless.”

\-----------------

Meanwhile, in the med bay, the drones had been steering clear of the area. No one needed to hear the ruckus going on inside. Knockout had found out about Valentine’s day, and he wasn’t going to waste the opportunity to show Breakdown _just_ how much he appreciated him. With a long, teasing frag, of course.

To the surprise of some, the doctor was actually the dominant of the pair, and currently he was torturing his partner with his glossa, slowly licking around the large spike and teasing the mech’s port. Breakdown was already in a euphoric daze. But they were only beginning, as evident by Knockout’s slow attentions. But even the doctor ran out of patience eventually, switching to mount his partner instead and riding him in long, rough strokes. Breakdown overloaded almost immediately, though the red mech kept going.

When he got bored with that, he decided to frag the large mech, sparing no node or sensor. Breakdown couldn’t even form coherent sentences as his port was used to no end, spike also being serviced by the doctor’s servo. Joor after joor, Knockout made the blue mech moan and overload, but when he was finally ready for his own release, he coaxed Breakdown to his knees, deciding a nice glossa was his pleasure tonight. And the mech didn’t disappoint, almost as good with his intake as he was with a buffer, even in his delirious state.

Many moans and a long awaited overload later, the medic and his mess of a partner vented and chuckled. Knockout liked this Earth custom, and he would be sure to remember it in the future. After all, the pleased expression on his partner’s faceplate was always worth his patience.


End file.
